


Heart Attack

by orphan_account



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, M/M, Making Out, Wet Dream, a lot of my fics have gay panic, also Cody and Noel work at a convenience store, fgfhjkj sorry about that folks!, i was gonna expound on that but i just. didn't, like me lmfao, this is just gay and horny honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cody gripped his shirt as if he was having a heart attack. It sure felt like it, with his heart beating a thousand miles a minute. He tore his eyes away from Noel, opting to instead stare at the floor as he tried to assess his previous thought.Did I just… think about kissing Noel?





	Heart Attack

**Author's Note:**

> yo, yo! i'm back! sorry i haven't posted in, like, a month. things have been pretty hectic for ya boi lately. but i've returned with 4k words, babey! this is honestly the longest thing i've ever written & i have no clue how i did it djzjjkkzjz btw that mini sex scene in here is all ur getting from me bcs i cannot write smut whatsoever. i'm barely satisfied with how i wrote that little snippet, so. also, god BLESS my buddy Dex for helping me on this, i couldn't think of a title for the life of me & this bitch rlly came thru. ily, homie! <3 anyway. enjoy!

"Thank you, have a nice day!"

"You too!"

_ Ding… dong! _

Cody dropped his smile, wiping a hand over his face and groaning.

"You good, brother?"

He peeked between his fingers. Noel was looking at him from his register with a half-smile. Cody nodded, dropping his arm.

"Yeah, just tired. I barely slept last night. My neighbors were _ really _getting it. Like, porn star moaning, bed smacking into the wall and shit. I tried watching Netflix to drown it out, but it didn't help at all. They fucked, like, all night."

"Damn." Noel chuckled. "Was Kelsey not there? You could've gotten them back by having even louder sex."

Cody snickered. "Nah, she's out of town for the week. Visiting family."

Noel hummed. "You know what you still could've done?"

"What?"

"Moaned back, twice as loud. Just screaming, _ howling _ . And make like, the _ grossest _ wet sounds, like you haven't jacked off in years."

Cody stifled a laugh. He glanced up as a customer headed his way. "Dude, what? No, that's a horrible idea."

"It's genius," Noel insisted. "They'll never want to bang in your apartment again, and you get a full night's rest. It's a win-win."

Cody shook his head as he started scanning and bagging items. "You may be right, but there's no way I'm doing that. Are you kidding me? I'd rather lose sleep."

Noel shrugged. "Your loss."

Cody huffed out a breath as he calculated the total cost of the customer's items. He waited for them to swipe their card before responding. "Whatever, man." 

He tapped his fingers against his arm impatiently as the recipient printed out. Once it finished, he snatched it up and handed it to the customer, forcing out a smile. "Here you go. Have a nice day."

"Same to you." They gathered their groceries and headed out the door. Cody watched them absentmindedly, slowly starting to zone out.

"...dy. Cody!"

Cody jumped, eyes darting towards Noel. He was smiling stupidly. "Geez, man. I've been trying to get your attention for like, five minutes."

"Sorry, sorry. Tired," Cody mumbled sheepishly.

"You're good. You wanna crash at my place tonight?"

Cody blinked. "What?"

"Do you want to stay over? Y'know, so you don't have to deal with your, uh, _ rowdy _ neighbors."

"Sure, thanks."

"No prob, man. Gotta help a homie out, y'know?"

Cody smiled, matching Noel's goofy one. "You wanna catch something to eat after work? I didn't really have time to eat breakfast."

"I'm down. I haven't really eaten today either."

"Dope."

Noel looked away as a customer approached him. Having nothing else to do, Cody kept his gaze. His eyes wandered to Noel's stubble. Cody was slightly jealous of his friend's ability to grow facial hair. All he managed to get was a pathetic excuse of a mustache. The only places he managed to grow decent hair were his chest, arms, legs -- basically everywhere except his face. He wasn't gay, but there was something severely attractive about facial hair to him. As he continued to stare at Noel, he briefly wondered how his stubble would feel against him as he kissed him.

His brain crashed to a halt as his face immediately burned a bright red. 

_ Wait, what?! What the fuck?! _

Cody gripped his shirt as if he was having a heart attack. It sure felt like it, with his heart beating a thousand miles a minute. He tore his eyes away from Noel, opting to instead stare at the floor as he tried to assess his previous thought.

_ Did I just… think about kissing Noel? _

While Cody had to admit that the man was attractive -- you'd have to be blind to miss that -- he'd never thought about him like… that. He hadn't thought about any guy like that. He was straight. One-hundred percent straight. Cody Kołodziejczyk, Mr. Heterosexual. So, what the fuck was that about?

_ Nothing, probably nothing. People think about what it would be like to kiss their best friend all the time. It's totally normal. Just a passing thought. Yeah. It doesn't mean anything. _

Cody released his death grip and chanced a look at Noel. He was making small talk with the customer, eyes half-lidded with a lazy smile on his lips. He glanced at Cody, his smile widening slightly before looking back at the customer. Cody couldn't ignore the way his stomach flipped at that smile.

_ It doesn't mean anything… does it? _

.

..

…

**Cody🤙🏻: kels? u awake?**

Cody worried his lip. He hadn't been able to act right since this morning. Every time Noel smiled or laughed or touched him, sparks of electricity shot through his body and he felt hot. He stuttered on his words a few times and even managed to trip over himself. Noel noticed his strange behavior and asked if he was alright. Cody blamed it on the lack of sleep and while Noel didn't seem fully convinced, he didn't push him. Now, here he was, laying on Noel's couch, texting his girlfriend at one in the morning. 

He felt like a teenager again, hot, sweaty, anxious, dealing with confusing feelings. He pressed his face into the armrest and groaned. 

_ This is stupid. So goddamn stupid. _

He looked up as his phone vibrated.

_ Kels💖: Yeah. Can't really sleep. I miss you :( _

Cody smiled fondly, his nerves easing a little. **Cody🤙🏻: miss u too. how're ur folks?**

_ Kels💖: They're fine. My mom scolded me for not bringing you along lol. Says she doesn't get to see you enough_

**Cody🤙🏻: i visit every other christmas, what the fuck?**

_ Kels💖: Yeah, well, you know how she is. She's kinda crazy _

_ Anyway, is there something you wanted to talk about? _

Cody sucked in a breath, his anxiety returning for the brief moment it left. **Cody🤙🏻: yeah. but first, please don't get mad. i still love u & i always will, i swear**

_ Kels💖: Okay… kinda freaking me out, babe. What's up? _

Cody stared at his screen for a second, trying to figure out how to phrase his words. 

**Cody🤙🏻: okay so, i was at work with Noel, right? we're shootin’ the shit, then he goes to handle a customer**

**i've got nothin' to do, so i like, keep staring at him. i'm looking at his stubble, & i get jealous bcs i can't grow a beard for shit, u know that**

_ Kels💖: I know, but I love your baby face. It's cute <3 _

**Cody🤙🏻: thanks, but that's besides the point. but yeah, i'm staring at him &...**

He pauses, his palms suddenly growing sweaty. **Cody🤙🏻: …i thought about how his stubble would feel against me if i… kissed him**

He's typing out an apology before Kelsey can finish reading the message. Before he can finish, Kelsey texts him.

_ Kels💖: Wow, sugar gay, much? Lmao _

Cody huffed out a confused laugh. **Cody🤙🏻: i… what? are u not mad?**

_ Kels💖: Fuck no! Goddamn, it took you long enough to realize you had feelings for that boy _

**Cody🤙🏻: feelings?? no, no I don't have feelings for noel! that's crazy!**

_ Kels💖: You thought about kissing him, Cody _

**Cody🤙🏻: everybody thinks about kissing their best friend!! it was just... curiosity. y'know? i'm straight kelsey, c'mon **

_ Kels💖: Uh-huh, yeah. Sure. You're also extremely tall, and Spock totally doesn't owe me 20 bucks -_- _

**Cody🤙🏻: hey!! uncalled for!! 😡**

**wait, what was that about spock??**

_ Kels💖: Anyway, when you change your mind, just know that you have my full permission to do whatever with Noel _

_ But be sure to let me know when you guys fuck. I want all the juicy deets ;^) _

**Cody🤙🏻: you're the worst. i'm going to bed**

_ Kels💖: I try. Goodnight bby. Sleep well 💞 _

**Cody🤙🏻: u too 💞**

Cody shut off his phone and sighed. On the bright side, Kelsey didn't freak out and dump him. On the not-so-bright side, she thought he liked Noel. Which he totally didn't, by the way. Noel was his best friend. They were friends. Just _ friends _. Nothing more, nothing less. He sighed again and put his phone on the coffee table, closing his eyes.

_ Just friends... _

~

_ "F-fuck, Noel!" _

_ "Yeah? You like that, you little whore?" _

_ "Yes, god, yes!" _

_ Cody was sprawled out on his back, hands tangled in Noel's hair, legs locked around his waist as the man pounded into him, hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust. Noel had his hands on either side of Cody's head, licking and sucking marks into his neck as dirty words spilled out of his mouth. They were both glistening with sweat, out of breath, and so close to climaxing. _

_ Noel leaned back for a second to shove his tongue down Cody's throat, who let out a filthy moan in response. Cody then pulled away, lips swollen and breathing heavier than before. _

_ "Shit, I-I'm close. I'm gonna come, I -" _

_ Noel reached down and grabbed Cody's length, stroking him in time with his thrusts. "Come for me, you slut," he whispered huskily into his ear. _

_ Cody came, and he came _ hard. _ He chanted Noel's name like a mantra, hips stuttering, hole clenching around him. Noel finished half a second later, moaning deeply. He collapsed onto Cody, not caring about the jizz on his chest. They took a moment to catch their breath. Noel slowly pulled out, causing Cody to whimper at the sudden emptiness. Noel chuckled and kissed him again, softer this time. Cody eagerly kissed back, both of them smiling into it. _

_ "I love you," Noel mumbled against his lips. _

_ "I love you too." _

~

Cody's eyes shot open. He immediately groaned in embarrassment and shame, his face feeling as if it was on fire. What made it worse was the sticky feeling in his boxers, giving away that he _ definitely _came in his pants.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck." He sat up and sped walked to the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind him.

He stared at himself in the mirror. He was sweating all over, hair matted to his forehead. He was thankful he'd forgone a shirt, but his ass was unbelievably damp. He was beet red -- he didn't need a mirror to see that -- and his eyes were unfocused. He was panting slightly, though he couldn't tell if that was from the dream or nerves. Probably both.

The dream… Cody groaned again, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against the mirror. It was cold, which felt nice, but it didn't calm him down. A million thoughts ran through his head.

_ What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck?! Kissing him is one thing, but… having sex?! That's too far. Way too fucking far! And why was _ I _ the bottom?! _

He shook his head, a lump forming in his throat. He wasn't going to cry, but he could feel himself starting to panic. His chest felt tight, that heart attack feeling returning. Before he could start fully freaking out, a knock sounded on the door. He flinched.

"N-Noel?"

"Yeah, it's just me. You weren't on the couch, so I came to find you."

"Oh, okay. I'm just, uh… takin' a shit. That Italian food went right through me, man."

He heard Noel laugh. "Alright. Go ahead and uh, take care of that. I'm gonna go make us breakfast."

"Cool, thanks."

"No prob, dude."

He waited until he was sure Noel walked away, then he scrambled into the tub and, as quietly as he could, cleaned himself up. He scrubbed his boxers as best he could, then slipped them back on. He inhaled deeply to relax himself, trying to will away the feeling of his heart exploding out of his chest before opening the door and walking into the kitchen. Noel looked over at him and smiled. He was pouring them each a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"I thought you said you were making us breakfast."

Noel gave him a look. "Bitch, you know I can't fucking cook. This is as fancy of a meal you're gonna get from me."

Cody laughed. "Alright, geez."

"Ungrateful ass…" Noel mumbled under his breath, playfully mad.

Cody rolled his eyes as he sat across from him. They ate in silence for a moment before Noel broke it.

"How'd you sleep?"

Cody bit down a little too hard on his spoon. He forced down a blush and swallowed hard. "Uh, fine. No fucking neighbors to keep me up."

_ Your neighbors might not have been fucking, but you and Noel -- _

"What about you?" He quickly silenced his brain.

Noel shrugged. "Fine. Well, kinda weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah. Kinda had a wet dream."

Cody stared at him. "…About who?"

Noel returned his gaze. "You," he said nonchalantly.

Cody blushed intensely, the tips of his ears turning pink. His heart nearly stopped. "I… you… what?"

Noel cracked. He laughed hard, leaning over in his chair and snorting a little. "Oh my god," he wheezed. "Your fucking face, holy shit."

_ Oh. It was a joke. Of course it was a joke. _ Cody ignored the pang in his chest and instead forced out a laugh, tossing a piece of cereal at Noel.

"You're a dick."

Noel was still giggling uncontrollably when he looked at Cody. Cody's breath hitched as he looked at him. Noel's eyes crinkled at the edges, tears threatening to spill out of the hazel irises. He was smiling wide, so wide that it probably hurt, but he didn't seem to care. His cheeks were slightly pink from laughing too hard, a cute rosy color. His hair, which Cody hadn't noticed before, was extremely messy, completing that perfect "just woke up, but I'm still sexy as hell" look Noel had going on. Cody felt butterflies erupt in his stomach.

_ Fuck. He's so… beautiful. _

Cody was taken aback by the thought, but this time, he didn't let it freak him out. He did, however, continue to deny that it meant he had feelings for Noel, even after his wet dream and sudden urge to kiss him from yesterday, and now admitting he was beautiful. Those were normal things, he insisted. There were tons of people who had weird wet dreams and urges that meant nothing. And like he mentioned before, of course he found Noel attractive. Who didn't? Sure, he'd never thought of him as _ beautiful _, but it wasn't an inaccurate description, so he didn't overthink it.

Finally, Noel calmed down from his giggle fit. He flashed Cody a goofy smile. "I couldn't help myself. You're too fun to fuck with."

Cody frowned and threw another piece of cereal at him. "I hate you."

"Love you too, buddy."

They bantered back and forth as they ate. Once they were both finished, Noel stood and picked up their bowls, then walked to the sink. Cody followed after him.

"Dude, you don't have to. I can clean them."

"You're my guest, don't worry about it."

"But --"

Noel glared at him. There was no malice in his gaze, but it effectively shut Cody up. Not knowing what to do with himself, Cody hopped up on the counter and waited. His eyes roamed around the kitchen before they settled on Noel's back. As if they had a mind of their own, they slid slowly down until they landed on his ass. Cody felt heat creeping up his neck, but he couldn't look away. Noel wasn't exactly thick, per say, but he wasn't completely flat either. He had a bit of roundness to him, just enough for Cody to squeeze. He bit his lip, his hands suddenly itching to touch Noel. He rubbed them on this thighs, forcing his eyes to look away. 

It was getting harder by the second to deny his feelings, but he was going to continue to do so anyway, even if it killed him.

Noel turned around and wiped his hands on his pants, apparently too lazy to get a towel. He shoved them in his pockets, then looked at Cody.

"Wanna hit the beach? It's our day off and I'm down to have some fun, if you don't already have something planned."

Cody didn't think he could handle seeing Noel practically naked, but he didn't feel like making up some bullshit excuse. Besides, he's seen Noel shirtless before. Plenty of times. He could handle it, despite these new… emotions. How hard could it be?

.

..

…

Cody underestimated hard it would be.

During the drive there, things were normal. They jammed out, cracked jokes, talked about whatever came to their minds. Cody almost forgot about his dumb feelings towards his best friend.

That is, until they got to the beach. After unpacking everything and setting up, Noel removed his shirt. Cody's breath caught in his throat as he stared at him. His tan skin almost glowed in the sunlight, sweat already rolling off his chest. His toned chest, and stomach. Noel had been hitting the gym recently and it definitely showed. He turned around and stretched, his back muscles flexing. Cody's mouth was damn near watering. As totally _ not _ entranced as he was by his definitely _ not _crush's body, he also felt a little self-conscious.

Cody wasn't fat. He knew that. He had started going to the gym as well and was definitely more fit than he had been before. But, compared to Noel, he felt a little… big. He decided to keep his shirt on, ignoring how much he was sweating.

Instead, he started applying sunscreen. Noel sat next to him, watching him.

"Aren't you hot, man?"

"Nah," Cody lied. It took everything in him not to stare at Noel again. "I'm alright. Besides, the more clothes, the less likely my pasty ass is gonna get sunburned."

Noel laughed at that. "Dude, c'mon. Take your shirt off, strip! You're making me hot just _ looking _ at you."

Cody would be lying to himself if he didn't wish Noel meant that in a different context. He glanced at him, resisting the urge to look anywhere but his eyes.

"Why do you want me to strip so bad? Kinda sugar gay, don't you think?" He smiled.

Noel rolled his eyes. "If you get heat stroke, I'm not drivin' your ass to the hospital. Now, take off your goddamn shirt." He smacked him lightly on the chest.

Cody held up his hands in surrender. "Ow, okay, geez. I'll take my fucking shirt off."

Cody grabbed the hem off his shirt and hesitantly pulled it up and over his head, tossing it onto his chair. He did feel immediately better and sighed a little.

"You want me to blow your back out?"

Cody looked at Noel, eyes wide. "...What?"

"I said, do you need me to do your back? You know, rub some sunscreen on it?"

"O-oh, yeah. Thanks," he mumbled, flustered.

_ What the fuck is wrong with me? _ He groaned inwardly. _ God, I really need help. _

He handed Noel the bottle and flipped onto his back, resting his head on his hands. He heard Noel snicker behind him.

"What's so funny back there?"

"Nothin', just… this looks like the beginning to a gay porn."

Cody flushed for what had to be the millionth time that day. Despite himself, he laughed softly.

"Shut the fuck up."

He heard Noel drop to his knees, then pop open the cap. He jolted when he felt two cold hands on his back.

"Shit," he muttered.

"You good?"

"Yeah. It's just cold."

They were silent after that. Cody liked the feeling of Noel's fingers kneading into his back more than he'd like to admit. At one point, he let out an involuntary groan that left him red and caused Noel to tease him until Cody kicked him to shut him up. Eventually, Noel's hands slid lower. Dangerously low. Cody shivered as his fingers danced just above his shorts. He bit back a moan as Noel massaged a _ little _too close to his ass. Cody wasn't sure if he was thankful or not when Noel stood up. Deciding not to debate on it, he stood up as well. 

"Need me to do yours?"

Noel shook his head. "I could use a little tan. You know, confuse people even more about what race I am."

Cody chuckled. "Are you ever gonna tell 'em what you are?"

"Maybe one day, but definitely not for a while." He smiled cheekily. "Keeping it a secret is too fun right now."

Cody returned the smile, shaking his head. They waded into the water together, both immediately shivering as it sent a chill up their spines. Noel stopped when it reached his waist, but Cody kept going until he disappeared under the water. He squatted down and opened his eyes, the saltwater water only stinging a little. He watched as several tiny fish dashed by, circling around his head before swimming away. He spotted a crab scuttling across the sand floor. He poked it, startling it and making it try and grab his finger, but Cody just scooped it up and popped out of the water.

"Hey, Noel!"

Noel jumped, whipping around to face Cody. He placed a hand on his chest and sighed. "Jesus, man. You scared the shit out of me. Don't ever do that again."

Cody smiled apologetically, then held out the crab. "Look, I caught us dinner."

Noel looked at him for a good moment. Something like fondness flashed over his features. It made Cody's heart skip a beat. "You are so dumb."

"Thanks, it's my specialty." He gently placed the crab back in the water, watching it scuttle madly away.

Noel grinned. He pointed behind Cody. "Hey, I think I see a storm cloud."

Cody frowned. "Really?" He turned around and looked up, squinting against the sun. "I don't see any --"

His statement was cut short as he was suddenly submerged underwater. He quickly closed his mouth, then shot back up. Distantly, he could hear Noel laughing his ass off, harder than he had at breakfast this morning. Cody glared at him.

"You son of a bitch!"

"That's -- that's what you get for s-scaring the fuck out of me earlier," Noel gasped out between cackles.

"That was an accident!"

Noel couldn't respond, still wheezing. Cody took this opportunity to dunk Noel, locking his arms around his chest and dragging him down. Noel shrieked and pounded on Cody's thigh until he let go. He resurfaced, spurting and coughing. The roles were reversed, as Noel was now glaring at Cody as he laughed.

"This is war now, bitch!"

The two idiots spent the next ten minutes dunking, wrestling, and borderline drowning each other. Once they were finally wearing out, Noel flipped them so Cody was lying on the sand, Noel straddling his waist. They took a moment to giggle at their stupidity before they both realized what position they were in. Noel turned red, but not nearly as red as Cody. Thankfully, it was getting late, so just about everyone had cleared out, no judging eyes watching them. Still, neither moved, petrified.

"Um," Cody started, voice small. "N-Noel…"

"Yeah?" He sounded uncharacteristically nervous.

Cody felt something inside him snap at that moment. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't lie to himself any more. He had to be honest. Not just with himself, but with Noel, even if it ruined everything.

"Noel, I… I think…" He closed his eyes, too nervous to look at his friend. "I think I'm in love with you."

Silence. One, two, three seconds before he heard a relieved laugh. 

"Thank fuck."

Before he could open his eyes, he felt a pair of lips colliding with his own. _ Noel's lips. _He whined into the kiss, fingers digging into Noel's back as he cupped his face. He was completely overwhelmed with so many emotions. Giddiness, confusion, lust, relief, anxiety. He felt like he was drowning, but in a good way. His chest hurt again, but in a good way this time. It was a relieving kind of pain. One that meant he didn’t have to be afraid anymore. All he wanted was for Noel to never stop kissing him.

Unfortunately, he pulled away so they could breathe. They were both panting heavily, gazing intently into each other's eyes.

"Man," Cody whispered. "Fuck you."

Noel furrowed his brow, smiling. "What?"

"Making me fucking… have a sexuality crisis and shit. Fuck you for being hot, and funny, and a really good friend."

Noel flushed at the compliment. "I made you…? Really?"

"Duh! Why do you think I was acting so weird yesterday? And why I got all flustered when you joked about having a wet dream about me this morning? Did you not hear me almost cream my jeans when you were putting sunscreen on my back? God, those fingers of yours…"

Noel grinned devilishly. "I can show you what else these fingers can do."

Cody momentarily forgot how to breathe. "I'd like that."

They crashed their lips together, desperately clinging onto each other. Noel gently bit down on Cody's lip. Cody got the hint and opened his mouth, groaning as their tongues slid together. He shifted his hips in a way that caused their cocks to rub together, eliciting a surprised noise from them both. Cody pulled back first, eyes lidded and lips swollen.

"Maybe," he started, voice deeper than usual. "Maybe we should continue this at your place."

"Maybe," Noel agreed, hesitantly standing up, then helping Cody to his feet.

They didn't let go of each other as Noel led Cody to his car.

.

..

…

A week later, Kelsey was back home. Cody had told her and regretted it almost immediately as she pestered him about how their first time went. She had then told Aleena, and now the both of them wouldn't stop taking pictures of the poor men together. It was as annoying as it was entertaining.

Now, Cody was lying in bed, snuggled up to his boyfriend as they watched Love Island. Noel laughed at a particularly stupid scene and the sound made Cody feel weirdly sappy.

"I love you," Cody blurted out, then instantly bit his tongue to stop him from saying anything else. 

Noel smiled at him. "I love you too, corny ass."

"Fuck you." 

Cody linked his fingers with Noel's, who squeezed his hand. Cody pretended like the small gesture didn’t make him melt a little. For someone who claimed to not be a big fan of affection, he sure was being quite cuddly. Cody decided not to comment on it, pocketing the thought away for later. For now, he relished in Noel’s warmth, thanking the universe for his life turning out the way it did.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a prompt, blease! (my Tunglr and Twitter is @tinytransgang if u wanna hmu!)


End file.
